


Soldiers

by Amancham-EN (Amancham)



Series: Drabble Battle 2008 [5]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-30
Updated: 2008-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-EN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley and his soldiers are somewhere in the desert... all of a sudden, there's a stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soldiers

**Author's Note:**

> Boys don't belong to me, unfortunately.
> 
> Demand 1 – Riley  
> Demand 2 – Syrian Desert  
> Demand 3 - We've got procedures firmly in place

“We’ve got procedures firmly in place.” Riley explained to the soldiers.

“Sir! Intruder!” Another man interrupted.

Riley turned around and stared at the stranger at the far end of the field. He signalled some of his men to follow him and slowly moved in the direction of the civilian.

“Sir, you are lingering on army territory. I kindly ask you to retreat.”

“In the fuckin’ Syrian Desert? Didn’t know that.” The young man answered.

“You mean the perimeter barb wire fence didn’t strike you as a sign for ‘no trespassing’?”

"Oh... right. I’m leaving.” Lindsey had what he came for.


End file.
